In loving memory
by iwha
Summary: 'I laughed bitterly; I'm trying to find something I lost. I know I lost it, since when I do not know, but it was something so important, so precious, yet it's out of my reach. What is it? A thing? A memory? A place? I'm so confused.' Companion fic of 'One day memory'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N:** Hi! This is the companion of 'One day memory' but with Haru's POV. Again, I didn't really change much except Haru's age and a few tweaks here and there. Enjoy!

* * *

I always took this scenic route before going home once a week. It was near Namimori Shrine. I often have to climb up the hill to get by, but it was worth it. Every time, every time I walk pass that particular spot in the shrine, I always felt sad. I wonder why?

On some days, I actually sat on that spot for a few minutes. For some odd and unexplainable reason, it made me miss someone. I don't know who it is though. But it was someone important, that I'm sure. It was vexing, to say the least. I don't know who it is, but that person's presence, I longed for it. I don't remember when it started or how long it's been like this, but I know that somehow, I can never feel that presence again. It actually made me cry a little, which surprised me. I don't know what it is, I really want to know, but it made me feel so helpless.

That presence is not very warm, but it was pleasant. It made me feel at ease, happy. A presence I longed for, I **know **what it is, but at the same time, I do **not**.

It's funny, trying to find something that you don't know. Something you know deep, deep down your very soul. You try and try to find that thing, but you can't find it everywhere. No matter how long you search for it, no matter how many places you go to find it, going to extreme pain and dedication, yet it's futile.

I laughed bitterly; I'm trying to find something I lost. I know I lost it, since when I do not know, but it was something so important, so precious, yet it's out of my reach. What is it? A thing? A memory? A place? I'm so confused.

Sometimes at night, I dreamed of that spot. In my dreams I was young, younger than my 16 year old self, there was a person holding my hand. His face is blurred, but I can make out a faint black hair atop his head. His hand entwined with mine, we were walking towards that spot. I can faintly hear some cicadas. It felt so real, like I was there before. He pointed something above us. I looked up and saw the most beautiful starry sky I've ever seen in years. It was very beautiful. Almost always, I woke up abruptly, looking at my hands and, sometimes, a tear fell down my cheeks.

One late afternoon, on a whim, I went to go to that spot in the shrine. To my surprise, I saw Hibari-san there. I often question why many people are afraid of him, he's not a monster. He's human just like everybody else, he's just lonely. I often got that feeling whenever I see him. And this one is not an exception.

I silently hide behind a tree, adjacent to his spot. He was looking at the sky. Somehow, this made me terribly sad, it somehow made me want to run over him and hug him tight. I mentally slapped myself. I could get killed if I did that! Even though I have a great sympathy to Hibari-san, he sometimes makes me nervous and scared. Like there was something about him I just can't put a finger on.

I took one last look at him and slowly and silently walk home.

When I got home, my dad was already there. He asked me 'What's the matter? Did something bad happen?' I look at him in confusion. I asked him why he's making a fuss, and he pointed out that I was crying. I touched my cheek, and there it is… my tears. I was surprised that I got home crying. I didn't notice them on my way home. No wonder people are giving me strange looks.

A week after that, I met a guy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. At first I hated him, challenged him even, because I thought he was abusing an innocent baby. I really couldn't stand children and small animals getting hurt. But my negative view of him changed when he saved me. Almost instantly, I took a liking of him. But I am aware that he didn't really like me like how I like him.

I may act stupid but I'm aware of everything. But as each day pass by, I slowly grew to like him more and more. I couldn't help myself.

Then there was that time when we went to that scary future. I was very scared. This place is still my beloved hometown, Namimori, yet it is not. Tsuna-san and the others fight for all of us to live and to go home. I'm here at the base doing the cooking, the laundry and mending their wounds to make myself useful. But I know I'm just a burden. I feel so helpless that I couldn't help the people I care about, my most important person, and I could only be on the sidelines, praying for their safety, praying for us to make it out alive.

One day, I accidentally stumble upon a door. To my surprise, it leads to a very traditional house. I blinked and looked around. This place is very familiar, like I've been here before. I just can't remember where and when.

Someone tapped me from behind which surprised and scared me. I turned around and saw a man in his early twenties. His face is blank but for some odd reason, I can tell he was curious of me.

"Miura Haru"

"Hahi? How do you know Haru's name?"

"Hn"

I looked at him confused; the man sighed softly and took my hand in his. Déjà vu… this is very familiar. With my hand entwined in his, he slowly drags me to a very familiar spot. I gasped and uttered a name. He turned to face me and curtly nodded. I smiled. Finally! A familiar face and place!

He left me alone after that. I relaxed and laid down there for a while, soon after I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was on my bed in the base. I don't remember how I got here though, my mind's too foggy. I shook my head to clear it a bit. After a few moments, I remember glimpses of what happened and it made me beet red. I wonder, if it really did happen, or not. I sighed and helped myself calm down for a bit.

I went straight to the kitchens and bumped on Tsuna-san by mistake. We both groaned at the collision. He helped me get up and asked if he was hurt or anything. I said to him I was fine and he asked if I was sure. I just smiled at him which made him blush. I giggled at the sight. He started to say something but it was all jumbled up words. This made me laugh harder, he stared at me for a minute or two before laughing as well. After a few more ha-has, we stopped and stared at each other. He brushed a stray hair and tucked it in my ear.

And the next thing I knew, he kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes widen in surprise, I didn't expect it.

After that, our relationship slowly grew. When we came back from our time, he confessed and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

Now, it's been ten years since. I'm now engaged to the person I loved the most. But somehow, somehow, it made me incomplete. Like something is missing. But I dismissed it and thought it was only pre-wedding jitters. Tsuna-san smiled at me and asked me to dance, I smiled and complied all too happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Haru never really regained her memories. Poor Hiba-hiba.

Again, RnR if you have time.


End file.
